Our Child
by Iansarmy
Summary: Caroline couldn't believe it. A vampire can not be pregnant it is impossible but for Caroline it was her new reality. A Klaroline story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Caroline couldn't believe it. A vampire can not be pregnant it is impossible but for Caroline it was her new reality.

Caroline stared at her tiny but to a vampires eye swollen belly. Her eyes wide in shock 'this couldn't be happening' she said in her head over and over again trying to convince herself she was hallucinating.

What was she going to tell her mother, Stefan, Elena, Tyler, and Klaus.

How could she tell Tyler she slept with the man that turned him into a hybrid and then killed his mother.

Or how to you tell Elena she is carrying the man who made her life a living hell, killed her aunt Jenna, used her as a blood bag to create more hybrid's and his the reason she can't have a normal life baby. You can't Elena, will never except it. She will hate Caroline for even sleeping with him. All her friends would.

How would she be able to tell Klaus that he is the father to her unborn child.

How would he react. Would he be excited, would he cry, would he be angry. All these thoughts were running threw her head at lightning speed but the big question was would he expect that they are having a child together and help her raise him or her or would he abandon her and their child.

He may be in love with her but this situation she was in now may make him change the way he feels.

She was freaking out so she did the only thing she could think of, message Stefan to come over ASAP he alway's knows how to clam her down.

* * *

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: do not own Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 2:**

3 minutes later there is a knock on the front door.

Caroline makes her way to the door nervous to see Stefan. She takes a deep breath and exhales while opening the door.

"Stef-" she cuts herself of when she realizes its not Stefan. It was a woman with dark brown hair and pale skin and had a little gap between her teeth she looked to be in her early twenties.

"Hello are you Caroline Forbes" she asks

"Yeah, can I help you" Caroline replies

Before another word can be exchange Caroline feels a prick in her right shoulder than the world went black.

* * *

Caroline wakes up feeling dizzy I'm want looks like a cave.

She focuses her vampire hearing and hears footsteps coming her way. She quickly stands up and gets ready to defend herself from whatever danger she will face.

Caroline sees the same woman who was standing on her porch before she passes out.

"Who are you, where am I, what do you want from me" Caroline asks trying to hind the fear in her voice.

"You are in New Orleans" the woman says.

"What, why am I in New Orleans" Caroline demands an answer

"You will find out soon enough" the woman says before leaving the way she came in.

Caroline leans against the cave wall closing her eyes tightly hoping it's just a dream and she will wake up in her bed in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime for Caroline but was only an hour the woman came back.

"Come on get up he is here" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me along

"What who's here, what do you want with me" Caroline says this time not even bothering to try and hind the fear in her voice.

The woman doesn't answer she just continues to drag Caroline in till they come to a stop.

Caroline's eyes seem to be interested with the ground to scared to look up and she who the woman was talking about. Caroline can see two sets of feet. She finally gathers the courage to look up and when she does she gasps

"Klaus" Caroline says shock to come face to face with the man who has been on her mind for the past few days

"Caroline" Klaus says equally shocked to see me.

* * *

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just so you guys know in the story the Silas problem in Mystic Falls dealt with. Bonnie is dead. Tyler ran off with Hayley after Klaus killed his mother. Elena turned off her humanity again after Bonnie's death.**

**To stay sort of true to The Original's storyline Elijah will develop feelings for Caroline but this is a ****KLAROLINE**** fanfiction**

**I tried to use most of the original dialog**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"What is the meaning of this witch" Klaus says with a wicked look in his eyes.

"You know you're famous in this town," Sophie says to Klaus earning a smirk in reply, "witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus; we know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control, he does what he wants, kills who he wants; I'm going to stop him. And you're going to help me."

"This is why you brought me here?" Klaus asks

"Hear her out." Elijah tells him calmly

"I assure sweetheart there's not a thing on this earth that would make me help you" Klaus proclaimed

"I beg to differ... Marcel may be able to keep us from doing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant." Sophie tells him

In shock Klaus whips his head around to face Caroline "is this true" he asks barely above a whisper

"I know it's impossible, I don't even know how this happened." Caroline tells him confusion and fear covering her voice

"What are you saying?" Klaus hissed

"Niklaus," Elijah says causing Klaus to focus his attention on him, "Miss Forbes is carrying your child." He tells him leaving Klaus speechless.

"No this is impossible vampires cannot procreate" Klaus says recovering from his shock

"But werewolves can." Sophie speaks up, "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf, apparently nature doesn't care that she is a vampire. This pregnancy is one nature's loopholes."

Klaus turns to Caroline "and how to I know if this child is Tyler's"

"Really" Caroline says annoyed "I haven't seen or heard from Tyler since he left town after you killed his mother with the were-slut... Don't you think I would have fessed up before if the child wasn't yours, this is not something I would lie about Klaus?"

"My sister gave her life to perform this spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy," Sophie states turning Klaus' attention back to her. "Because of Jane Ann's sacrifice the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel so help me Caroline won't live long enough to wear her first maternity dress."

"WHAT!" Caroline says frightened

"Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead he's dead I'll do it myself." Elijah steps up.

"No, we can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules." Sophie replies

Klaus starts slowly walking towards her, "How dare you command me," he says softly, "How dare you threaten HER! You will not touch her, and I will not hear anymore!" He walks away but stopped when hearing his brother's voice calling him

"Niklaus," he turns and looks at Elijah expectantly, "Listen." Caroline gently places a hand on her slightly swollen belly; Klaus turns to look at Caroline when he begins to hear it. The thumping of a heart, listening extra closely, ignoring the other heart beats, he can tell it's coming from her lower stomach.

Both Caroline and Klaus have the same emotion written across their faces... Fear.

Klaus turns to Elijah "what do I care" are his last words before walking away. His mouth my say one thing but is face shows another.

Caroline eyes are starting to become glossy from her tears that are threatening to fall.

"Miss Forbes" Elijah says placing a gentle hand on her shoulder "my brother is-" but Elijah is cut off when Caroline speaks "yeah I got it your brother is a cold hearted monster who only cares about himself... Believe me I know him better than you think" staring sadly at the ground.

Caroline finally looks up at Elijah "I want to go home" she pleads with a tear rolling down her face.

Elijah nods and takes her hand leading the outside of the cave

"Where do you think you are going, the girl says with us until your brother kills Marcel... And you better hope your brother works fast because the girl and I are linked... If I die she dies and vice versa, so I suggest its best you let the girl go and help your brother because I have no problem offing myself just so Klaus will never meet is child" Sophie shouts.

"I am not staying here with the witch that knocked me out a few hours ago... I have family and a life back home waiting for me, so I don't have time to play leverage in your little witchy game" Caroline states angry.

"I will not have the mother of my niece or nephew living under the same roof as the woman who less than a minute ago talked about killer her if Klaus did not help... She will stay with Klaus and me at the mansion" Elijah says calmly.

"What I can't I need to go home plus I can't stay in the same house as Klaus after what just happened" Caroline whines.

"Don't worry Caroline I will make sure Niklaus doesn't offend you... And I will be there to help you threw this pregnancy, you are part of the family now" Elijah says with a smile

"Ok I will say in New Orleans and live with you and your brother, but I need to call my mom and Stefan before they think I was killed" Caroline says "Of course" Elijah nods in understanding.

They leave the cave in the cemetery and make their way to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own the vampire diaries cause if I dead both Tyler and Hayley would be dead and Klaroline will finally be together.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Elijah showed Caroline to her room she will be staying in.

It was huge probably ten times the size of her room back in Mystic Fall. The room was painted a sky blue, there was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room, and on the right there was a fully equipped ensuite.

"I hope everything is to your liking Miss. Forbes" Elijah says politely

"It is thank you Elijah, for everything" Caroline said and Elijah knows that everything he has done so far means a lot to her.

"You are very welcome... Family above all is what we Mikaelson's say" Elijah smiles

"Tomorrow Miss. Forbes after breakfast I will take you shopping for everything you need for your stay" Elijah announces

"Elijah please call me Caroline Miss. Forbes is to formal and I would very much like to go shopping tomorrow, so thanks" Caroline smiles

Elijah lets out a little chuckle and nods while Caroline yawns

"It's been a really long day and I'm exhausted I think I'm going to go to sleep" Caroline says weary

"Alright my room is across the hall if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask…. And I hope you join us for breakfast tomorrow" Elijah ask with a hint of vulnerability in his voice.

Caroline nods and places a soft gentle kiss on Elijah's left cheek letting it linger "goodnight Elijah" Caroline finally says

"Goodnight" Elijah says bringing his hand up to touch is cheek while leaving the room.

_Well this is going to be a problem _Elijah said to himself.

* * *

Caroline woke up with a groan and immediately jumped out of the bed and ran at supernatural speed to the washroom, one thing's for sure this pregnancy _sucked._

Caroline took a quick shower and then put her clothes back on from yesterday; she couldn't wait to go shopping. Caroline started to make her way down stairs were Elijah and Klaus would most likely be. She was nervous to face Klaus after everything that happened yesterday but she was Caroline Forbes and she wouldn't let the big bad hybrid break her spirit.

When Caroline walked down the stairs and made her way to the dinning from she was grated with a smiling Elijah and a cranky Klaus. Elijah and Klaus were sitting on opposite sides of the table.

Elijah stands up and pulls out the chair between him and his brother out for Caroline "thanks she says with a smile.

"You are welcome" he replies push her chair in.

They sit and eat in uncomfortable silence until Klaus speaks "so love as anything happened in Mystic Fall since we left"

"It's Mystic Falls stuff is always happening there" she scoffs

"Meaning" he gestures for her to continue

"Meaning if it's not one thing happening it's the other Mystic Falls is a supernatural magnet, there is always someone that comes and destroys are lives" she answers sadly looking at her now empty

"What do you mean…What happened when we left" Klaus demands

"well for starters Bonnie died bringing back Jeremy, Elena then turned off her emotions for the second time this year, then when Bonnie died the spell she used to turn Silas into stone was broken and he came back locking Stefan in a vault and throwing him in a quarry to drown over and over again because Stefan is Silas's doppelganger, Silas threated to paint the town red if we didn't help drop the veil, he tried to kill my mom and me, then there was a witch Qetsiyah who turned out to be Silas's crazy ex-girlfriend who wanted revenge, and there was also the whole 'Augustine Vampire' group that turn vampires into vampire eating vampires. There was this guy Jesse that I was sort of seeing at the time who was a lab rat for this group, almost drained Damon but Elena staked him before he could" Caroline answered without pausing

"What do you mean Silas almost killed you" Klaus nearly scream

"I mean actually want I said he pretended to be you *points at Klaus* pinned me up to a tree demanding I tell him were Bonnie was then stabbed me in neck, I passed out from blood lost and when I woke up in the middle of the forest I ran straight to the boarding us then he cornered me again this time as Matt threating my mother if I didn't tell him were Bonnie disappeared too, I fan home to find my mom laying on the ground bleeding but I feed her my blood so she survived… I guess I'm kind of a danger magnet myself" Caroline says

"What do you mean" Elijah asks this time

"Out of our whole group I'm the one who always gets tortured I am always the person they use to get to Elena or just as leverage in general, I'm the collateral damage" she says

"I'm sure that not true" Elijah says

"Oh it's true alright" Caroline states

"And how actually is it true love" Klaus says trying to control is anger

"When I was human Damon used me as his plaything to get closer to Elena and to piss Stefan off, Katherine turned me into a vampire to send a message to the Salvatore's and to be the vampire for your hybrid curse, Katherine forced me do her bidding or she would kill my loved ones, a werewolf pack tortured me for days because Damon killed one of their friends and they wanted the moonstone to break the 'sun and moon' curse, then there was your witches *points at Klaus* that knocked me out to be used as the vampire sacrifice for your curse, my dad tortured me for being a vampire, Ric torturing me, almost died from a werewolf's bit twice, and then yesterday's witches captured me to use as leverage against you… so yeah I am collateral damage" Caroline says

"You have been through a lot in the past two years and not once have you turned it off … how come" Elijah asks calmly

"Because Elijah to quote someone I know I'm _full of light _* looks at Klaus for a second then back to Elijah* and I wouldn't want to destroy it, plus I have seen it happen with both Stefan and Elena and once they turn it back on they feel extreme guilt, I would rather deal with my problem then turn it off, turning of your emotions is just the easy way out" Caroline says with a shrug

"For someone so young you are very wise" Elijah states

"Yes she is" Klaus says

Caroline turns to face Elijah "Can we go shopping now like you promised yesterday" Caroline asks

Elijah nods

Caroline squeals happy gets up and grabs Elijah's hand "come on lets go" she says dragging Elijah outside leaving a jealous Klaus behind.

* * *

Caroline and Elijah spent the whole afternoon shopping, talking, and laughing Caroline even got Elijah to buy something other than suits.

Caroline bought tons of tops, shorts, jeans, dresses, bras, panties, a few pregnancy outfits to wear when her baby bump grows. She also bought makeup and hair products, laptop, and phone changer since she had her phone on her but it was dead.

They were in the car heading back to the Mikaelson mansion when her favourite song played on the radio she turned it up and started to sing along

**Everybody said you better stay in school, get a real job boy don't be a fool, burn that guitar you can never be a star I can, I can, I can so**

**A thousand disbelievers couldn't keep me on the ground, I've invented a momentum that will never slow me down, I believe it cause I feel it, And shout it out loud! I can, I can, I can so**

**Everybody said boy don't go any higher! uh uh Forget that, I can do anything! Never push the limit and don't play with fire! uh uh Forget that, I can do anything! NA na na na na na na na na na na na na when my heart on my fist take you by surprise fighter,uh uh Forget that, I can do anything! **

Elijah was surprised and how much he liked spending time with Caroline, she was refreshing for the first time it a lone time he didn't feel like Elijah the original that can tear your head off if he is angry, no he felt like Elijah the human who can have fun and smile and don't worry about the supernatural world.

**Ha  
ha ha ok ok ok, Be a movie star, or rock the main stage. An Xbox tester or an astronaut in space, if they tell you that you can't, you can shove it in their face I can, I can, I can so**

**A hundred thousand disbelievers couldn't keep me on the ground, I've invented a momentum that will never slow me down, I believe it cause I feel it, And shout it out loud! I can, I can, I can so**

**Everybody said boy don't go any higher uh uh Forget that, I can do anything! Never push the limit and don't play with fire! uh uh Forget that, I can do anything! NA na na na na na na na na na na na na when my heart on my fist take you by surprise fighter,uh uh Forget that, I can do anything!**

**Yeah! (I can do anything) Never try, never win never get a break, you miss 100% of the shots you never took Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo **

**Everybody said boy don't go any higher!uh uh Forget that, I can do anything! Never push the limit and don't play with fire! uh uh Forget that, I can do anything! Everybody said boy don't go any higher! uh uh Forget that, I can do anything! Never push the limit and don't play with fire! uh uh Forget that, I can do anything! NA na na na na na na na na na na na na when my heart on my fist take you by surprise fighter,uh uh Forget that, I can do anything!**

**NA na na na na na na na na na na na na Everybody said boy don't go any higher! uh uh Forget that, I can do anything! **

Just as the song finished Elijah realized that he was falling for the woman carrying his brothers' child and the woman his brother claimed to love

_I'm falling for Caroline Forbes _Elijah repeated over and over again in his head and even though he knew if Klaus found out he would have a dagger in his heart for the rest of his life he didn't care, he was falling for Caroline and for the first time in a long time he was happy.

* * *

A/N: ok so I know there wasn't a lot of Klaroline in this chapter but there will probably be more in the next chapter or the one after that I just wanted to build up the Clijah storyline a bit.

This is a Klaroline fanfiction so don't worry about Caroline falling for Elijah because it won't happen.

Please review this chapter

If you like this story you would probably like my other story 'Forever Is a Long Time' it is also a Klaroline fanfiction

Till next time loves ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It's been two days since Caroline and Elijah's shopping trip.

Lately Caroline as been seeing less and less of Elijah it's almost like he is missing but knowing Klaus he probably has something to do with it.

Caroline spends most of her time ignoring Klaus and his lame attempts to make her forgive him for being a jackass and stays in her room watching movies on her laptop.

Caroline was half way threw Hunger games on her laptop when she heard the sound of screeching tires coming from outside.

"NIK" she heard a loud feminine voice yell. Caroline ran down stairs only to come face to face with the original bitch.

"We're the bloody hell is Elijah I've been calling him for the past two days and there is no answer" Rebekah shouts

"Yes Klaus why don't you tell us were your dear brother is" Caroline chimes in

"What is the bitch doing here" Rebekah asks

"Oh you didn't hear" Caroline cocks her head placing a hand on her belly "I'm carrying your brother's miracle child" Caroline says

"Elijah knocked you up" Rebekah says in shock

Klaus growls

"No Klaus did" Caroline replies dryly

Rebekah laughs "your going to be a father" she says between giggles "that is rich... Lets hope you don't dagger the poor child"

Klaus growls even louder making Caroline tense

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life rotting in a box with a dagger in you heart" Klaus fumes

Rebekah shouts up but Klaus still looks ready to kill. Caroline takes this time to gentle place a hand on Klaus's shoulder

"Klaus please don't do anything rash, Rebekah was just speaking her mind like everyone does, please clam down you don't need to dagger her" Caroline says softly making Klaus clam down

Klaus can see the pleading look in her eyes but he also sees fear... She's scared of him

Klaus clams down and nods "fine" in mumbles

"Thank you" she whispers "why don't we go inside and talk"

Both Rebekah and Klaus follow Caroline inside and into the sitting room once everyone is seated Rebekah speaks "is it true" she points to Caroline's belly

"Yeah" is all Caroline says

"What...Why...How is it even possible" she says

"I have no clue I'm dead having kids is not in the cards for me... I guess the witches are rooting for team Klaroline!" Caroline says

"Klaroline?" Rebekah and Klaus say

"Yeah that would be mine and Klaus's couple name if we ever got together... I guess the witches want us to be together probably because they think I can change you or something so they uses the witchy voodoo cause theirs a chance this baby will bring us closer, we'll that my therory or they did it out of pure boredom and wanted to mess are life's up honestly who knows, one things for sure though I official hate witches" Caroline states

"Klaroline I quite like the name sweetheart" Klaus smirks

"Are you capable of not being a dick for more than ten seconds" Caroline mumbles

"Can we get back to the problem here" Rebekah chimes in "where the hell is Elijah Nik"

Caroline looks in Klaus's eyes and swears she sees shame and regret but it is gone the moment he blink and his eyes are once again cold

"He may or may not be daggered and in Marcel's care" Klaus shrugs like it's no big deal

"WHAT" Caroline and Rebekah yell at the same time

"What is Elijah doing in Marcel's care and daggered" Rebekah demanded

"It's all part of the plan, Elijah will be returned once Marcel is dead and I am king" Klaus says

"Ok let me get this straight" Caroline chimes in "you daggered your brother and handed him over too the man you said can't be trust all because you want to be stupid king of New Orleans"

"Pretty much love" Klaus smirks "don't worry you will be my queen"

"I'm not interested in playing fairy tale with you Klaus, you don't dagger your own flesh and blood and hand him over to a man who for all we know can have a powerful witch working on his side... What if they use Elijah as a lab rat to find ways to kill originals Klaus, out of everything you have done I think this was the foolish thing you have ever done" Caroline says

"I would be quiet if I were you love" Klaus growls

"No Klaus I'm not going to be quiet, the only reason I'm even living in this house is because Elijah insist, he thinks this child will fix what is broken, but new flash Klaus your to broken to be fixed their might have been a time where I thought you could be saved but you just proved me wrong, you can be saved beacuse your a coldhearted monster who only cares about himself and gets what he wants and even if it tears your family apart... You say family above all but in reality Klaus you will always put yourself first" Caroline say walking away with disappointment in eyes.

Klaus was completely speechless after Caroline left.

"You know she's right Nik, you can't keep doing this we are a family and its about time you started treating us like one" Rebekah says leaving Klaus to is thoughts.

* * *

After her talk with Klaus and Rebekah Caroline decided to wonder the mansion a bit

When she got to the basement she came across a heavy oak locked door, Caroline was curious so she picked the lock with the booby pin that was in her hair, what she game across made her gasp

It was a big from three big personalized coffins in the middle of the room, there was cobwebs everywhere, it reminded Caroline of something from a horror film she watched one

She was about to walk out of the room when something shinny under one of the coffins caught her eye. She walked closer and picked up whatever it was. She she unraveled the cloth from the object and gasps

Caroline found the dangers Klaus uses on his siblings. Caroline decided she was going to hand them over to Rebekah.

* * *

Rebekah was sitting on the porch by herself drinking a glass of blood when Caroline came and sat down beside her

"I would never be able to stand up to my brother the way you do or he would plunge a dagger in my heart" Caroline noticed Rebekah finch when she said the last part

"What Klaus does is wrong" Caroline states "I brought you something... Lets call it a'now I don't need to be scared of my brother daggering me' gift" Caroline says handing Rebekah the daggers

Rebekah eyes are wide in shock "how"

"I found them under her coffin and thought Klaus wouldn't miss them... Now you can live your life and not worry about Klaus and his daggers" Caroline says

Rebekah shocks Caroline by hugging her "thank you"

"Rebekah can we call a truce and stop being bitches to each other and maybe start being friend since it seems like we're going to be spending a lot of time together" Caroline says hopeful

"I would like that" Rebekah says with a smile "but why are you doing this, we hate each other, why start being friends now"

"Rebekah your a strong woman who is good and hiding your emotions from others, but I can see right through the act, when I look at you do you know what I see" Caroline pauses and Rebekah shakes her head " I see a girl who wants her family to accept her, to fall in love with someone and get her happy ending... but most of all I see a girl who wants a friend someone to cry to when things get tough, someone who you can goto for advise on anything, and someone to have your back... You don't have to be strong all the time Rebekah emotions are what make you human and under your act you are still the human Rebekah you were once" Caroline takes a break but continues "you know if we didn't meet in Mystic Falls the way we did we would probably be BFFS" Caroline smiles

"Thank you I would very much like to me your friend" Rebekah says hugging Caroline

"Me too" she replies

* * *

"Klaus meeting... Living room now" Caroline yells voice echoing

Klaus walks down the stairs with paint on his grey t-shirt

"And why would you be calling a meeting love" Klaus says

"Because you are going to help me and Bekah get Elijah from Marcel"

"And why do you need Elijah here... Don't tell me you have a crush on my brother" he says in an angry tone

"Of course not we are just friend and we had a good time the other day plus he is the only person how gives a damm about my safety and the child's" Caroline says

"That not true... I care" Klaus says

"Really Klaus you care, that not what it looked like at the witches place Klaus, I get that's its hard to accept but her not the only one having a hard time I am terrified too, this wasn't in the cards for me I accepted that I can never have kids after I turned and now I'm pregnant... Every time you see me and I look into your eyes I can tell your terrified maybe you even regret it, I don't know Klaus but if you don't want the child tell me and I'll leave you alone for good once this whole problem is settled and go back to Mystic Falls" Caroline says sadly

"It's not that I don't want a child Caroline it's just..." Klaus can't finish his sentience because he doesn't know what to say. He looks at Caroline and sees water beginning to form

"It's fine you don't need to explain to me...but the least you can do is help get Elijah back" she says

He nods

"Great what's the plan" Rebekah says, both Caroline and Klaus forgot she was there.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked chapter 5! I will try and make chapters longer**

**Klaus may seem like a jackass in this chapter but don't worry he will be less of a jackass soon :P**

**review **


End file.
